


Truth

by Hange (Hangelove)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangelove/pseuds/Hange
Summary: Levi can’t handle the truth
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Truth

Levi can’t handle the truth, but it’s ok because Hange will help him.


End file.
